


The Ghost Inside Our House

by royaletea



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaletea/pseuds/royaletea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Hogwarts AU] Kagami’s sixth year dorm is haunted by none other than Kuroko. The catch: Kagami’s the only one who can see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost Inside Our House

**_rumor has it_ **

 

This is what Kagami’s friends owl him when he receives his sixth year dorm room assignment—Room 283.

 ****_Good luck, man. -Hyuuga_ __

_If you ever need to crash, you know I’m here. -Furihata_

_You’re such a man, Kagami. I’m so proud of you. -Koganei_

 It leaves Kagami clueless and confused for two whole days before he finally caves and decides to do some  research—and by research he means hounding on his friends for details.

Furihata proves entirely unhelpful, because he keeps saying over and over that Room 283 is _haunted_ —and Kagami slaps his palm over his face, because the _entire_ Hogwarts is haunted, by definition, and the ghosts stop being any spooky or mysterious within the first week of school, even to muggle borns like him.

Koganei is a tad better about details, and Kagami learns that apparently Room 283 is rather famous among Gryffindors for being something of a black hole—things go missing in there all the time: little trinkets like quill pens, textbooks, and occasionally, food, that are never returned.  Sometimes, things are  randomly knocked over, too, like something straight out of a muggle horror story.

It’s Riko who has the most to say about it, though. She keeps shooting him these _worried-mother-hen_ glances, and tells him, voice low and hush-hush and all, about dark magic and forbidden spells.

“There’s no other way to explain these strange happenings,” she says, flipping through a seventh year Charms textbook. “It’s not a charm, or a jinx, or a ghost. It fits the criteria of a ghost if you’re a muggle—but we know it can’t be a ghost. So it must be dangerous.”

Kagami nods with a yawn, corner of his eyes tinged with tears of boredom.

Like a ghost, but not a ghost.

Right.

So Kagami chalks it up as urban legend and carries on, moving in with his luggage on the first day of school, wrestling the door open with his jiggling key for Room 283.

 

* * *

 

 

****_just to make things clear_**  **

 

 ****Desk, clear.

Windows, clear.

Bed, clear.

Wardrobe, clear.

Grinning, Kagami puts away the magical orb, meant to turn red at the first sign of unwanted spells or charms. It’s not like he believes in any of the urban legend associated with his new room, but one can never be too careful.

Now, he has proof.

“There’s nothing wrong with my room,” he says between mouthfuls of chopped roast beef at the corner table, mid-way through the start-of-term feast. “I tested it myself with this—” he pulls out his orb for his friends to see— “and nothing happened. Whatever you think is in my room, it doesn’t exist.”

“Good for you, man,” Koganei says, patting Kagami on his head. “We didn’t say there was anything wrong, per se. Just that—”

“—we’ll be here. Any time you need us,” says Furihata, shaking his leg—a nervous tick, Kagami learned—and reaches for a piece of oily fry.  

Kagami snorts, and slaps Koganei away. “I won’t.”

(It isn’t until 11 p.m. that night, when he’s alone with his leftover piece of apple pie on his bed that he regrets speaking too soon.)

* * *

 

**_this is how it starts_  **

 

This is what Kagami sees, at first: blue hair over blue eyes, and a size too big hand-me-down Hufflepuff uniform over a wry, thin build, and small fingers reaching for apple pie crumbs.

“Hey, that’s mine—” he starts, slapping the hand away, and then chokes, jumps off his bed—because _who the hell is that._

The stranger, perched on Kagami’s chair, seems to freeze for a split second.

“Hello,” he says, after that, with a voice mild and lilting, and reaches for the crumbs again.

Kagami slaps the hand away, again, and pushes the plate an inch too far from the stranger’s reach. “Who are you and what are you doing in my room?”

The stranger’s eyes longingly follow the pie. “I could ask you the same. I was here first.”

Kagami narrows his eyes, sizing up the baby fat on the stranger’s face— _can’t be older than fourth year_ —and stands on his toes, towering over the stranger.

“No, you weren’t. This is my room and it’s way past the curfew. You should be back in your dorm, mister,” he says, scrunching his brows— _they make you look so scary, Kagami,_ Koganei used to say—

The stranger quirks his blue brows, hopping off the chair. “This _is_ my room, too,” he says. “You’re just—not supposed to see me.”

There’s a strange glint in the way the stranger looks at Kagami, a soft tinge in the corner of his eyes like he can’t quite believe that this is happening.

“I’ve been here for a long time and no one ever saw me. Curious that you can, though.” He takes a step closer, and then another, and for the strangest reason, Kagami has to resist the urge to _back away_.

The stranger reaches for Kagami’s broad shoulder, and Kagami flinches at the two cold fingers tapping against his flesh. “I can touch you, too. Odd.”

And then, all of a sudden, it dawns on Kagami that this could be the _thing_ —black hole, dark magic, forbidden spell, whatever you want to call it—that has everyone on edge about his room.

And it was talking to him.

It was _touching_ him.

So Kagami screams. 

* * *

 

**_hide and seek_ **

 

 Kagami’s (manly) screaming catches the attention of three people in total: Furihata, who lives next door, Furihata’s roommate, and Hyuuga, the prefect who regularly checks the halls for wandering rulebreakers.

There’s a pounding of footsteps before the door is slammed open.

“What’s going on here?!” Hyuuga says, panting, wand out and ready to fight.

Kagami closes his mouth, and points at the _thing_ next to him, eyes wide and panicking. “There’s a— _there’s a_ —!” he swallows, out of breath, and points, again, hoping that sufficed for an explanation.

“Where is it?!” Furihata joins, whipping out his wand and wildly waving it everywhere—and running straight _through_ the stranger standing next to him. “I don’t see anything?!”

“Where is it, Kagami?!” says Hyuuga, twisting around and landing exactly where the thing is standing.

Kagami’s jaw drops.

* * *

 

**_origin_**

When Hyuuga and Furihata leave— _don’t go screaming and scaring us again, okay?_ —the _thing_ is still there, right in front of him.

“What the hell are you?” Kagami asks, reaching out to touch the thing’s blue hair—surprisingly soft to touch, despite how messy it looks.

The thing hides a flinch and reaches out for a handshake. “Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Rubbing his chin, Kagami reaches out to prod at—Kuroko, apparently—by the barest tip of his fingers. “You can’t be a ghost. A ghost is translucent and everyone can see them.”

"That’s because I’m not a ghost. I’m not _dead_ ,” Kuroko says, insulted, and pushes Kagami’s fingers away.

“Right. Um,” Kagami coughs, conscious of Kuroko’s steady gaze on him, “you—you should go haunt someone else’s room. ‘Cus you know, this is going to be freaky cus I can see you, but they can’t, so—.”

Kagami pauses when Kuroko bursts out in a soft giggle.

“You’re funny, Kagami-kun,” he says, hiding his mouth behind the back of his hand. “I’ve been here for years. If it makes you uncomfortable, you’re the one who should move.”

 "I think _not_ ," says Kagami, and from here on they argue, for hours, before Kagami gives up and throws his hands up in the air.

“But the bed is mine,” he says, and jumps into his bed, waving off the lights. “Good night.”

Kuroko doesn’t respond, but Kagami can hear faint footfalls pacing before settling on the carpet, and he groans, because great, now he’s feeling pity—and kicks his linen sheets off and throws them on the floor.

“Thank you,” Kuroko says.

Kagami pretends to be asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, a new authoress joining the fandom! I'm more of an artist than a writer, so my writing might be a bit lacking ha ha 8D;;; But here I go, anyway. This fic will be mostly KagaxKuro and I'd love to hear your thoughts~


End file.
